


Смотреть, не отрываясь

by Alex80mph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex80mph/pseuds/Alex80mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блэк просит, Гарри злится, а Снейп... Снейп смотрит...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смотреть, не отрываясь

**Author's Note:**

> фик написан на ГП-фикатон-2008 на «Астрономической башне» по заявке Grethen, которая хотела: Снейп/Блэк; снарри; Блэк/Гарри, рейтинг - выше PG-13, без учета 6 и 7 книги, без подробного изображения насилия, болезней, увечий, без больших временных перерывов в повестовании... У меня (то есть, у них) получилось практически все три пейринга вместе и повествование затянулось на всю пятую книгу. Надеюсь, заказчик простит )))

Под конец дня руки отекают, чуть выпирают вены, и Снейп рассеяно потирает тыльные стороны ладоней. Ноют. Ему немного хочется спать и очень хочется загасить камин, но для этого нужно тянуться за палочкой. Лень. Он продолжает читать свиток – тяжелый толстый пергамент разворачивается и сворачивается у него на коленях, как неуемный кот. От окна чуть дует, а от камина жарит, и Снейп колеблется между, впрочем, как обычно. Часы выклацывают непоздние совсем без четверти семь, еще не пора, он снова трет руки. Ждет. Это четверг, как всегда, у него нет завтра пар до обеда, и поэтому не нужно проверять сочинения, и поэтому нельзя гасить огонь, и поэтому он боится пошевелиться, отвернуться, пропустить, и поэтому он закрывает глаза. Клац. Клац. Тихо так – клац. А потом – длинно, протяжно – буум, бууум. И прежде, чем седьмой раз буум снаружи, там, за веками, взвивается зеленый огонь, шелестит одежда, и…

– Привет, Снейп.

Да.

– Проходи.

Снейп не открывает глаз, не двигается, он знает наизусть, что Блэк пожимает плечами, чуть улыбается и идет в свой угол. Его тень проскальзывает по Снейпу, сначала поднимаясь до самого лица, ограждая от жара, а потом – наискосок сползая вниз и влево.

– Снейп.

Он не удосуживается ответить, набираясь сил, отдыхая – после и перед.

– Он придет сегодня?  
– Он приходит каждый четверг, – говорит Снейп сухо. – И ты это знаешь.  
– А ты...  
– Сядь! Ради Мерлина, сядь, Блэк. Уже почти семь.

Блэк успевает – каждый раз впритык, но каждый раз успевает – сесть на стул в углу, возле окна, а Снейп успевает еще наложить на него заклинание, прежде чем раздается стук в дверь.

– Да.

Это слово четверга. Да. Символ, короткий, хлесткий, если повторить его несколько раз, то значение ускользает, оставляя чуть дребезжащую пустоту.

– Добрый вечер, профессор.  
– Проходите, мистер Поттер.

Сначала это отработки. Плохое поведение, дерзость, неудачно сваренное зелье. Снейпу легко найти причину. Он не отпускает Поттера безнаказанно ни с одного урока. Он наказывает Поттера для себя. И для Блэка.  
Снейп не хотел, не мог и не собирался делать, то, о чем его попросил Блэк. Но Блэк сказал: пожалуйста. Это было смешно и жалко. А потом Блэк сказал: проси, что хочешь. Стало интереснее, хотя... Но, самое главное – Блэк сказал: ты меня понимаешь. И Снейп кивнул головой. Да.  
Потом к нему пришел Люпин, молча смотрел на него какое-то время и в конце концов сказал: осторожнее, Снейп, ради всего святого, ты не понимаешь, во что ввязываешься. Как будто это Снейп предложил все, что угодно Блэку, а не наоборот.

– Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы разобрали эти колбы, мистер Поттер. Те, в которых осадок не удаляется с помощью очищающего заклинания, можете выбрасывать вон в ту корзину, возле окна.

Снейп позволяет себе небольшие развлечения по четвергам. Он знает, что потом Блэк будет искрить, но отказать себе Снейп не в силах. Потому что знает, каково это: сидеть так близко, на расстоянии протянутой руки, даже ближе, чувствовать, как колеблется воздух от движений, ловить запах и не иметь права прикоснуться, даже хотя бы просто пошевелиться - и хочет, чтобы Блэк это знал тоже. Чтобы он выучил наизусть состояние – за пару дюймов до. Потому что Поттер не должен был узнать о том, что каждый четверг, когда он отрабатывает наказание в кабинете Снейпа, в углу, на стуле под окном, сидит его крестный.  
Он не должен знать. Об этом говорили все. Твердили, как заклинание. Он не должен знать. Гарри не должен знать, твердили патронусы Дамблдора бодрыми одинаковыми голосами. Он не должен знать, повторял Люпин, устало потирая лицо. Он не должен знать, сжимая зубы, цедил Блэк, уходя из кабинета Снейпа каждый четверг.  
Поттер не знает. Это еще одна головная боль для Снейпа, но он осторожен, очень осторожен, и мальчишка продолжает ненавидеть его за придирки. Не более того. Он все так же фыркает, получая задание, стискивает зубы, сверкает глазами. Он готов вспыхнуть от одного слова, но Снейп контролирует ситуацию. Ему нравится знать, что Поттер уйдет отсюда, так и не нарвавшись на ссору. Но еще больше ему нравится знать, что Блэк неподвижно сидит у окна. Сначала Снейп боится пошевелиться, вдохнуть-выдохнуть в своем кресле у камина. Это слишком опасно, слишком близко, он говорил об этом Люпину, говорил Блэку. Но потом он смелеет. Поттер, разберите стол у окна. Поттер, достаньте восемь пластин чешуи броненосца. Поттер, сядьте воон на тот стул, хотя, впрочем, нет, не стоит. Снейп пытается поймать хотя бы звук из угла, все эти дни он ловит, провоцирует Блэка, но тот не выдает себя ничем. Конечно, Снейп не переступает грань. Он по-прежнему осторожен. Возможно, хотя Снейп не собирается себе в этом признаваться, он боится, что однажды правда всплывет, и четверги закончатся.  
Может быть, это произойдет сегодня. Потому что через два часа бессмысленного перекладывания колб из одного угла кабинета в другой, Поттер срывается.

– Почему мне нельзя воспользоваться Левиосой, сэр?  
– Не понял?  
– Я спрашиваю, почему мне нельзя воспользоваться Левиосой?  
– Наверно, потому что я не разрешил вам ею пользоваться, Поттер.  
– Но почему?  
– Мне кажется, я в праве решать, как именно будут проходить отработки в этом кабинете.

Поттер смотрит исподлобья, тяжело дышит, словно он вернулся с тренировки. Он втянул одну щеку, явно кусает ее изнутри, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь не то. Даже это Снейпу кажется достаточно серьезным поводом.

– Вы ведете себя неподобающим образом, Поттер. Каждый раз я вынужден наказывать вас, усмирять вашу гордыню – Снейп подходит ближе, впритык, нависает над Поттером, доказывая свою лживую правоту еще и разницей в росте, – этими мелкими, бесполезными заданиями. Мои четверги, единственные свободные вечера рабочей недели, заняты вами с самого начала учебного года. - Ты слышишь это, Блэк? Это все из-за тебя. - Вы думаете, это доставляет мне удовольствие?  
– Да. – Поттер говорит тихо, так, что Снейп наверняка не услышал бы, будь это любое другое слово. Но это да, которое снова наполняется смыслом, новым, тяжелым, виснет между ними, нагревая воздух так, что терпеть больше невозможно.

– Убирайтесь отсюда. Вон!

Поттер выскакивает из кабинета, не хлопая даже дверью, Снейп разжимает кулаки и цепляется за спинку кресла. Он вслушивается в растущую тишину и ждет. А потом в комнате раздается тяжелый отрывистый смех Блэка.  
Блэк встает со стула, воздух рябит, предметы за ним, словно попадая под линзу, искривляются и выпучиваются. Он подходит к Снейпу и говорит:

– Что ты ему сделал? - все еще смеясь, спрашивает Блэк

Почему-то терпеть выходки Поттера на отработках Снейп может. А вот одна короткая фраза Блэка выводит его из себя моментально.

– Что я ему сделал, Блэк? Ты – вслед за ним – готов обвинить меня во всех смертных грехах, да? Я пью человеческую кровь, приношу девственниц в жертву и совращаю мальчиков. И прочая банальщина в том же духе. Ты это хотел услышать? Ты присутствуешь на всех его отработках, я давал тебе хоть малейший повод спрашивать такое?

Блэк смеется.

– Ладно-ладно, я и правда все видел, не оправдывайся, Снейп, в данном случае ты из нас троих – самый невинный.

Снейп хмурится. Он запомнит эту фразу.  
Блэк поворачивается, наверно, поворачивается, Снейп видит только волны, идущие по столу, стенам и камину.

– О, черт, совсем забыл, сними это с меня.

Отлично вяжется с предыдущей фразой про невинность, думает Снейп, снимая заклятье Иллюзии с Блэка. Он такой же, как всегда, чуть растрепанный, с расстегнутой мантией, под которой рубашка и маггловские джинсы. Снейп напряженно ждет еще каких-нибудь комментариев, но Блэк молча кивает головой.

– Я буду ждать твою сову, Снейп.  
– Да.

Сова будет в следующий четверг, они оба это знают.

Этот учебный год станет одним из самых сложных в жизни Снейпа, он это знает. Возвращение к Лорду, сто раз просчитанное, обговоренное с Дамблдором, на практике выглядит, конечно же, совсем по-другому. Его импровизации каждый раз – все отчаяннее и изощреннее. Он вынужден прятаться ото всех, кроме директора. Это не ново для него, и часто по вечерам, сидя у себя в кабинете, он с мрачным удовольствием перебирает события последних дней, наслаждаясь прошедшей опасностью, заново переживая острые моменты в безопасности прохладных подземелий. Он гордится сам собой в такие моменты, потому что больше некому, наверняка. Он гордился собой. Пока не вернулся Блэк. Даже не Люпин, который портил жизнь Снейпу не меньше остальных Мародеров. Нет. Блэк – это особый случай, всегда был, с самого начала. И его возвращение снова заставило Снейпа чувствовать себя неуверенным неуклюжим подростком. Он злится, огрызается, выставляя свои слабости, показывая Блэку, куда бить. И Блэк – пес – не промахивается, вгрызается в горло, точно находя артерию и прокусывая ее. Рядом с Блэком Снейп не может просчитывать ходы наперед или действовать по любому из своих заготовленных сценариев. Кажется, даже окклюменция слабее, неувереннее, и если бы Блэк захотел, он бы с легкостью прочитал Снейпа. Самое обидное, что он делает это совершенно не специально, просто своим присутствием доводя Снейпа до состояния дикого раздражения.  
Снейп бесится, Снейп раздражается, Снейп… оживает. Он понимает это не сразу, через некоторое время, конечно, но все же понимает. Он ловит себя на том, что со злым нетерпением ждет заседаний Ордена на Гриммо, скупых сосредоточенных разговоров на огромной кухне, за которыми следуют яростные бессмысленные ссоры – до крика и размахивания палочками. Он уходит оттуда выжатый, с трясущимися от ненависти руками, и каждый раз возвращается – снова и снова, позволяя себя провоцировать и провоцируя сам.  
А потом как-то раз, поздней ночью, после одного затянувшегося собрания – все устало вытягивались из-за стола, Тонкс зевала, а Макгонагал выглядела неестественной восковой куклой – Блэк, напряженный и скованный, подошел к Снейпу.

– Надо поговорить.

Хмури обернулся около дверей, остро взглянул на Снейпа, и на секунду – на секунду – тому показалось, что аврор пытается подсказать ему что-то.

– Что такое, Блэк?

Блэк стоял у лестницы и вежливо смотрел на Хмури. Тот в ответ замешкался, хмурясь, внимательно глядя, потом пожал плечами и вышел, буркнув напоследок нечто среднее между "Спокойной ночи" и "Делай, как знаешь".

– Ну?

Снейп не знал, чего ждать, и на самом деле уже не понимал, зачем остался. Но уходить было поздно.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь, Снейп.

Блэк сказал это спокойно, руки в карманах, скучающий взгляд. Словно ничего особенного, из ряда вон выходящего не происходило, и он каждый день просил Снейпа о помощи, а Снейп охотно ему помогал.

– Я говорил с Дамблдором, но он пришел в ярость и наорал на меня, как на пацана шестнадцатилетнего.

Блэк криво и неловко улыбнулся. Снейп молчал.

– Но у меня есть право, и плевать мне на опасность. Я не собираюсь торчать тут безвылазно, ждать новостей по понедельникам, средам, пятницам и слушать оборванно-жалостливые фразы Молли: с Гарри все в порядке, Сириус, он нам написал. Да знаю я, он мне пишет чаще, чем им. Дело же не в этом. – Блэк разговаривал уже не со Снейпом. – Он же мой крестник, он – сын Джеймса, и я дал слово его защищать, а сейчас, когда Волдеморт возродился и охотится за Гарри, я сижу тут и прячусь от Министерства. Я не могу так больше, черт возьми.

Это занудно-просящее выступление было настолько нелепым, не-блэковским, лишенным традиционной смеси бравады, издевки и хамства, что Снейп впервые не знал, что сказать. Он растерянно подумал, что Блэк своей откровенностью поломал их классическую схему, и теперь ему придется импровизировать, перестраиваться на ходу под нового, непонятного пока противника.

– И что ты хочешь от меня, Блэк?

Блэк шагнул навстречу, глядя в глаза.

– Пусти меня в школу через свой камин. Я хочу видеть Гарри.

Это была проклятая блэковская магия, Снейп видел, как она действует много раз. Блэк смотрел в глаза, чуть улыбаясь, чуть наклонив голову по отдельности всего понемногу, вместе - слишком много. В этот раз он не улыбался, и взгляд был напряженным, и Снейп чувствовал искрящую неуверенность и какую-то недостаточность, словно было еще что-то, непоказанное, недосказанное.

– Проси, что хочешь, Снейп. Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.

Снейп почувствовал слабину и вынырнул из-под давящего заклятья.

– Что я могу захотеть от тебя, Блэк? Что – ты – можешь мне дать?

Вот теперь это было легко, правильно, знакомо и приятно.  
Блэк стиснул зубы и придвинулся еще ближе. Они стояли в тесной полутемной прихожей, как два дуэлянта, без зрителей, не ради эффектных заклятий и восхищенных возгласов, а насмерть. Чуть потрескивали свечи, и казалось, что это не фитили искрят, а сам воздух между ними, наполненный противоборствующей магией, не выдерживает насыщения.

– Ты же должен понимать меня, Снейп. Ты ведь знаешь, каково это – наплевать на все, и на себя – в первую очередь, ради... кого-то.

Снейп замер на полувыдохе, с ужасом глядя на Блэка. Сердце заухало, а потом его словно выбросило из собственного тела, и он со стороны смотрел на себя, покрасневшего от стыда и гнева, с дрожащими кулаками, неловко прижатыми к бедрам.

– Блэк... – он не мог выдавить из себя ничего другого, отступая к стене, сдаваясь.  
– Северус... Я прошу тебя. – Блэк сделал еще шаг и схватил Снейпа за плечо. Сквозь свой ужас Снейп почувствовал чужое отчаяние, напряженное, болезненное, такое же интенсивное, как и его собственное. Они с такой силой переливали друг в друга свои эмоции, делясь магией, плещущей через край нуждой. Кровь стучала в ушах, плечо пекло, Блэк, казалось, светился кроваво-красным, и Снейп сдался.  
– Да.

Блэк выдохнул и погас, волна схлынула, а Снейп вывернулся из-под ослабевшей руки и повернулся лицом к стене – на минуту.

– Я пришлю тебе сову, Блэк – он хрипел, но ему было все равно, слышит ли это Блэк.  
– Конечно, – сказал Блэк. – Как скажешь. Я буду ждать.

Снейп обернулся. Блэк сидел на нижней ступени, опираясь локтями на колени. Он был бледный и изможденный, с вытянувшимся лицом. Казалось, он уснет прямо здесь и сейчас, выброс магии истощил его еще больше, чем Снейпа. Чужая слабость придала Снейпу сил.

– Будешь ждать, Блэк. Теперь это все, что ты можешь делать, правда же?

Впрочем, его слабый выпад прошел мимо цели. Блэк уже спал, опершись головой на перила. О да, подумал Снейп, вот теперь все правильно, по-блэковски. Он вышел из дому, почему-то придержав дверь.

Так и начинаются четверги – дни, когда трое людей, осознанно и неосознанно, видят и не видят друг друга в темноватом и холодном кабинете в подземельях. Всю осень Снейп, Блэк и Поттер оборачиваются друг вокруг друга, двигаясь, как танцоры. Или охотники. Карусель, которую закрутил Блэк – конечно, а кто же еще – дурит Снейпу голову своим постоянством. Каждый четверг – он привык – есть Поттер и есть Блэк. Сначала Снейп играет с данным ему обещанием. Он перебирает в голове все возможные варианты – что может дать ему Блэк. Что. Вариантов множество, сотни тысяч. Вариант всего лишь один. Снейп спотыкается о собственную мысль, и ему хочется встать, снять с Блэка заклинание и выгнать его, выгнать их обоих и вернуть все на круги своя. Чтобы не думать и не прислушиваться к себе, но он уже знает, с этого дня знает – ему не удастся освободиться.

– Так что ты решил, Снейп?

Он не решил ничего. Он вынужден принимать слишком много решений в последнее время. Еще одно – прямо сейчас, в эту минуту – не может быть взвешенным, рассчитанным и правильным.

– Не торопись, Блэк. Я скажу тебе, когда я решу.  
– Все никак не наиграешься, Сопливус?  
– Что такое, Блэк? – Снейп вздергивает подбородок – Надоело пользоваться моим камином? Я могу закрыть его в любую минуту. Как хочешь.  
– Знаешь, Снейп, чего я хочу? – Блэк наклоняется над креслом – Я хочу задушить тебя. Вот так вот, просто, голыми руками, никакой магии, чтобы почувствовать, как бьется твой пульс, быстрее, еще быстрее, а потом – медленнее, пока он совсем не затихнет.

Блэк наклоняется еще ниже, взгляд его безумный, веки подрагивают.

– Потому что ты не можешь жить, Снейп, у тебя нет на это права. Ты, сидишь тут и упиваешься сам собой и своей маленькой властью над людьми. Сколько самолюбования в этих твоих ухмылках и ядовитых комментариях. Сколько самодовольства. Так и хочется, – Блэк сжимает кулаки, кожа кресла скрипит, – так и хочется надавить сильнее, чтобы ты. Прекратился.

Снейп не шелохнется. Он даже не дышит, только смотрит на Блэка, на его искривленное ненавистью лицо. Момент тянется во времени бесконечно, но вдруг Блэк отстраняется, его лицо меняется, он улыбается ленивой высокомерной улыбкой.

– Но я не буду это делать. Нет. У меня нет права. Ты же здесь решаешь. – Блэка разводит руками, а Снейпу кажется, что он по каким-то необъяснимым причинам пропустил часть разговора. – И потом – здесь я могу видеть Гарри. Это ведь все ради Гарри. Не так ли, Снейп? Я еще вернусь. Подумай, как следует. Не торопись с решением.

И так продолжается дальше. Никаких решений. Никаких вопросов. Сухие реплики, короткие письма – день, время, всегда одно и тоже. Поттер – покорная марионетка, кажется, тоже смирился, он идет в кабинет, опустив голову, покорно. Без разговоров. Также покорно, как Блэк каждый раз возникает в камине и исчезает там через пару часов. В один из вечеров Снейп кружит по комнате, раздраженный блэковской непонятной сдержанностью. Никаких комментариев, возмущений по поводу того, что Снейп позволяет себе подпускать Поттера так близко, жалоб, даже того нытья, повторения которого Снейп иногда ждет с ужасом. Но нет, он молча просидел вот на этом стуле – Снейп садится – просмотрел на Поттера почти два часа, чувствуя близко его тепло, и смолчал. До следующего раза. Снейп сжимает руку. До еще одного следующего раза, когда он вынужден будет сидеть там, в кресле у камина, смотреть на Поттера и НЕ смотреть на Блэка, чувствуя его неслышное дыхание, стискивая зубы от невозможности, чтобы потом сухо сказать: «До следующего раза», – и доползти до чужого кресла, пытаясь уловить остатки тепла. От окна по-прежнему дует, под вечер еще сильнее, наверное, потому что сиденье ледяное, спинка твердая. И как Блэк высиживает здесь, так неудобно. Подобрав под себя длинные ноги, скорее всего – он ставит их на стул, обнимая руками, опираясь подбородком на колени. Он смотрит на Поттера, Снейп смотрит в пустоту, только руки у него не на коленях, мантия распахнута, он ласкает себя судорожно, быстро и грубо, думая о том, как Блэк смотрит, как горят его глаза – еще, еще – Снейп шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, второй рукой стискивая деревянный подлокотник, как он улыбается скупо, как Снейп сидит слишком неудобно, упираясь каблуками в ножки стула, приподнимаясь себе навстречу, как Блэк хочет, о Господи, как он хочет Поттера.  
Болезненная горечь заполняет Снейпа. Он сидит на стуле, запахнувшись в мантию, так и не застегнув брюки. Ему холодно, смертельно холодно, но он и не думает шевелиться. Мысли о Блэке, о Поттере, о нем самом медленно крутятся в голове, путаясь и мешаясь друг с другом. Его почти не удивляет, что история повторяется, во всей своей сложной красоте. Только в этот раз Снейпу совершенно не хочется наслаждаться запутанным узором. Ему, возможно, не хватает дамблдоровского умения абстрагироваться от ситуации и смотреть на все сверху, беспристрастно. Но тут все слишком близко, слишком его, чтобы вот так вот отрывать от себя и опять терпеть. Нет, думает Снейп. Нет. Он поднимается с кресла и пишет Блэку письмо. Четвергов больше не будет.

– Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, Северус.

Директор ждет Снейпа возле выхода из класса. Это довольно неожиданно и тревожно, потому что обычно их встречи происходят в кабинете у Альбуса, реже – у Снейпа в комнатах. Значит, случилось что-то важное, что-то серьезное и очень нехорошее. Снейп кивает головой и идет дальше, не сбавляя скорости. Альбус настигает его через мгновение, и несколько секунд они идут молча. Их обгоняют школьники, те, что идут навстречу, здороваются. На первом пролете широкой лестницы директор начинает говорить.

– Гарри нужны дополнительные занятия.

Снейп останавливается между пролетами, оборачивается и смотрит на Альбуса. Тот остановился на несколько ступенек ниже, и теперь они с директором одного роста. Снейп внимательно смотрит на морщины вокруг глаз, нос с растянутыми порами и говорит:

– По четвергам?  
– Почему по четвергам? – удивляется Альбус. – Когда тебе удобно.

Снейп приходит в себя, хмурится и цедит сквозь зубы:

– Больше с ним некому заниматься дополнительно?  
– Это можешь делать только ты, Северус, – директор поднимается и опять становится выше, дальше и серьезнее. – Ему нужны уроки окклюменции.

Снейп втягивает в себя воздух, поворачивается к Альбусу, почти сбивая с ног какого-то первокурсника и шипит:

– Этого не будет.

Директор идет дальше, не останавливаясь, не слушая возмущений Снейпа. Он заворачивает за угол, и Снейп, подавляя в себе детское желание развернуться и уйти в другую сторону, следует за ним. За поворотом коридор становится шире, светлее от многочисленных факелов и высоких узких окон, в стене в нишах стоят широкие каменные скамьи. На первой же сидит Альбус, он улыбается, только ртом, глаза его за очками серьезны. Снейп подходит к нему и останавливается, не садясь рядом. Он хочет чувствовать себя выше и равнодушнее, но ощущение не меняется – он снова нашкодивший школьник, совершенно не согласный с суровым наказанием.  
– Северус, – говорит Альбус – так устало, так... слабо, что Снейпу хочется плюнуть на все, сесть рядом, сложить руки на коленях и сказать "да". Опять. И только это "опять" останавливает, словно его гордость принимает форму слова, выпукло поблескивая круглыми боками, напоминая о себе раздражающим покачиванием. Он стоит, упрямо скрестив руки на груди, и говорит:  
– Вы готовы доверить мне Поттера? Его мысли и воспоминания, все эти чудесные подростковые истории, которые я буду смотреть как кино. А вы ведь знаете, что буду, потому что у Поттера не тот склад ума, при котором легко дается окклюменция. Он не сможет сосредоточиться и отбросить все лишнее.  
– А ты сможешь, Северус?

Снейп понимает, что сам виноват. Гордость все же ослепила его, и он не просто шагнул в ловушку, но даже сам ее расставил.

– Смогу, – говорит он плоско.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Дамблдор очень просто. – Спасибо тебе, Северус.

Он встает со скамьи, и на удивление, в этот же момент, становится равнее, ближе и понятнее Снейпу.

– Занятия нужно начать как можно скорее, – говорит Дамблдор, последнее его слово перекрывает школьный колокол. – Только боюсь, что тебе придется самому сообщить об этом Гарри.  
– Почему? – спрашивает Снейп устало. Спорить из-за такой ерунды после того, как ты проспорил кое-что намного более существенное – бессмысленно.  
– Потому что, боюсь, у меня вскоре будут несколько другие планы, – отвечает Альбус. – Тебе пора на урок, Северус.

Директор уходит по коридору, а Снейп спускается в подземелья, проводить урок у пятого курса – Гриффиндора и Слизерина.

Напряжение выплеснулось на Гриммо, и после этого Снейп странным необъяснимым образом почти забывает о четвергах. Блэк остается где-то на задворках мыслей, крепко запертый для всех, в первую очередь для самого Снейпа. Он не думает о Блэке, когда Лорд собирает своих слуг и аккуратно прочитывает его мысли, тщательно изучая и запоминая. Он не думает о Блэке во время уроков, превратившихся в этом году в нечто второстепенное и неважное, почти расслабляющее. Он совершенно точно не думает о Блэке на вечерних встречах с Поттером, изнуряющих, нервных, по сравнению с ними даже Лорд кажется легкой разминкой для способностей Снейпа. Но потом, с течением недель Снейп понимает, что это очередной самообман. Блэк на самом деле затаился внутри него, ожидая – ошибки, момента слабости, чего-нибудь. Он дожидается своего после урока окллюменции, когда Снейп, выпотрошенный неумением и – главное – нежеланием Поттера, проваливается в кресло, дрожащими руками заворачиваясь в мантию. Ему холодно и жарко одновременно, это так похоже на приступ какой-то болезни, с высокой температурой и бредом, что Снейп даже не удивляется, когда в камине, игнорируя все блокировки от непрошенных гостей, появляется Блэк.

– Я зайду?

Он не спрашивает, формально, конечно, вопрос прозвучал, но Блэк не ждет ответа, заходит и по привычке, которая должна была уже исчезнуть за эти месяцы, входит в комнату и направляется в свой угол. Останавливается. Снейп так устал, что на подколки или даже обыкновенное возмущение у него нет сил. Он ждет, что сделает или скажет Блэк. Внутри, глубоко внутри себя он чувствует странное неправильное умиротворение.

– Как Гарри? – говорит Блэк тому углу, где раньше стоял его стул.  
– Как обычно. Бездарен.

Тишина. Снейп не надеется, что столь слабая фраза – всего лишь констатация факта, по правде говоря – заставит Блэка потерять контроль.

– Он совершенно неспособен чему-либо научиться. Вспыхивает и фыркает от каждого слова, бесполезный, беспомощный...  
– Я был неправ, – говорит Блэк, так тихо и так спокойно, неправдоподобно спокойно, словно все слова, только что сказанные Снейпом, он не слышал вообще. – Я был зол из-за того разговора, из-за твоей совы. Из-за своего безделья и того, что ты появляешься каждый раз на Гриммо, важный и такой таинственный, мать твою, что просто волосы должны дыбом вставать от восхищения. Поэтому я сказал все это. Я был неправ.

Это самое странное извинение, которое Снейп когда-либо слышал.

– Зачем ты мне это говоришь?

Блэк возвращается к камину. Теперь Снейп видит его, всего, высокого, худощавого, как обычно, в маггловской одежде, джинсах и потрепанном джемпере, словно он выскочил из дому под влиянием секундного импульса. Знакомое раздражение пробивается сквозь усталость.

– Что ты здесь вообще делаешь, Блэк? Разве тебе не положено сидеть дома и прятаться от министерских ищеек?  
– Не думаю, что они будут искать меня тут. – Блэк смотрит на него, криво усмехаясь, скрестив руки на груди. – И разве ты меня не слышал: я пришел сюда сказать, что был неправ.  
– И что мне с этого? Я и так знаю, что ты был неправ.

Блэк пожимает плечами и кривит рот.

– О, господи, Снейп, ты можешь хотя бы извинения принять молча, без комментариев.  
– Нет, – качает головой Снейп. Ему все еще странно, жарко-холодно, и разговор с Блэком успешно держится в рамках болезненного бреда. Каждое слово на своем абсурдном месте в череде абсурдностей. – Тогда нет никакого удовольствия от твоих извинений.

Блэк фыркает, но как-то слабо, даже дружелюбно. Последнее сравнение, впрочем, Снейп списывает на температуру, у него, очевидно, температура, потому что иначе объяснить эту странную слабость он не может.

– Ничего другого я от тебя и не ожидал, на самом деле.  
– Ничего другого и я от тебя не ожидал. Ты пришел в мои комнаты, произнес нечто вроде извинения и ожидаешь, что я пожму твою руку, похлопаю по плечу и угощу тебя чаем? Это так на тебя похоже, Блэк. Ты уверен, что никто не устоит перед твоим обаянием.  
– Никто, – самодовольно улыбается Блэк.

Снейп вяло думает, как они похожи – крестник и крестный отец – в своем блестящем гриффиндорском упрямстве и самолюбии. Поттер успешно занял место своего отца рядом с Блэком. Даже магия у них похожая – резкая, рваная, сильная и непослушная. Мысль почему-то очень болезненная, чужая и неприятная в теплом равнодушном строю других снейповских мыслей.

– Убирайся, Блэк. Ты меня утомил за сегодня своим павлиньим блеском. Тебе самое место в малфоевском саду.  
– Ну уж нет, – говорит Блэк. – Там слишком много моих родственничков, которых я не хочу видеть совершенно.  
– А меня ты хочешь видеть, можно подумать?  
– Нет, конечно. Но...

Но, додумывает Снейп, на Гриммо нет никого вообще, кроме старого сумасшедшего эльфа. А комната Снейпа – единственное место, куда Блэк еще может прийти. Неожиданно Снейп понимает, что до сих пор так и не закрыл свой камин для Блэка, даже после того, как запретил ему приходить сюда и смотреть на Поттера, даже после той ссоры.  
Он злится сам на себя, на забывчивость и слабость. Ошибка, которая вполне могла бы оказаться смертельной в любом другом случае. Даже в этом, если задуматься как следует. Он зло смотрит на Блэка, словно это он виноват в снейповском промахе. Потому что он действительно виноват.

– Уходи, Блэк. Я устал, Поттер сегодня проявил особенную тупость и несообразительность. Он выжал из меня все силы, и я уже не могу спорить с тобой из-за каких-то пустяков. Ты извинился, я не принял твои извинения, разговор окончен. Убирайся.

Еще не закончив фразу, Снейп понимает, что сделал ошибку. Опять. Блэк словно делает стойку на фамилию Поттера, весь вытягиваясь в напряженную струну.

– Ты занимался сегодня с Гарри? Как он? Молли говорила, он плохо спит.  
– Я не слежу за сном Поттера, – рычит Снейп, вскакивая с кресла. – Не слежу! Я только учитель, один из многих учителей Хогвартса, который вынужден дополнительно заниматься с Золотым Мальчиком Гриффиндора, потому что так ему приказали! Я не знаю, как он чувствует себя за пределами моих комнат!

Блэк загорается от гнева Снейпа, как факел. Это все уже пройдено миллион раз и каждый раз – это что-то новое и горячее. Они могут, они готовы кричать друг на друга сутками, неделями, вечно, после смерти они наверняка будут сидеть в соседних котлах и орать друг на друга, брызгая слюной и проклятьями беспалочковой магии.

– Значит, я буду это делать! Я! Потому что никто из вас не следит за ним так, как положено! Дамблдора нет, тебе плевать, а кто еще может контролировать Гарри?! Вы все видите в нем лишь инструмент, а он – ребенок, который может умереть, в любой момент, у вас на глазах, только потому, что какой-то психопат решил так!  
– С ним ничего не случится, пока он здесь!  
– Откуда такая уверенность?! Как ты можешь защитить его?! У тебя даже камин не заблокирован, сюда может войти кто угодно!  
– Мой камин открыт только для тебя и Дамблдора! – кричит Снейп, не сдерживая себя, свою злость, отчаяние и свою необходимость.

Блэк замирает на полувдохе, со странным выражением лица делает шаг в сторону Снейпа, а потом, словно опомнившись, в последний момент – непонятно, последний перед чем – странно поворачивается всем телом и шагает в сторону камина. Кладет руку на полку.

– Для меня? – говорит он в стену.

Снейп молча усаживается обратно в кресло.

– Почему?  
– Я не закрыл его.

Блэк поворачивается, смотрит на Снейпа сверху вниз, огонь подсвечивает его, и он кажется страшным, усталым, лицо превращаются в маску изрубленную резцом сумасшедшего скульптора.

– Ты открыл его, а потом не закрыл?

Снейп кивает. Блэк улыбается, широко, глаза загораются, в огне от камина и тенях комнаты морщины вокруг глаз видны еще сильнее.

– Это просто знак свыше, Снейп. Значит, я буду продолжать им пользоваться.  
– Нет, – Снейп цедит сквозь зубы.  
– Да, – кивает головой Блэк. – Да. Я буду приходить на занятия Гарри. Я буду присматривать за ним.

Снейп закрывает глаза. Сил нет. Он слышит, как Блэк уходит через камин, но не двигается с места.  
В этот раз все идет не так. Поттер упрямится, сопротивляется, его защита сильнее и одновременно слабее обычного, словно лист проржавевшего железа – где-то твердый, а где-то – сплошные дыры. Снейп изо всех сил пытается хоть как-нибудь достучаться, но Поттер несгибаем, все напрасно. Снейп уверен, что в этом есть доля вины и Блэка. С тех пор, как он вернулся на свое место у окна, все идет наперекосяк. Конечно, и раньше с Поттером не было сладу, но теперь он словно чувствует невидимую поддержку и снова превращается в непробиваемую стену. Снейп злится и нервничает, потому что ему кажется – времени остается все меньше, вот-вот что-то случится, тянуть дальше с Поттером нельзя. Но все его попытки бесполезны. А потом в кабинет врывается Драко, и у Снейпа от злости начинают дрожать руки. Он должен, он вынужден уйти, оставив Поттера с Блэком наедине. Случиться может что угодно, думает Снейп, бегом поднимаясь по лестнице, что угодно, думает он, спускаясь вместе с Монтегю в медицинское крыло, все, что угодно, уже паникует он, врываясь в свой кабиент. И конечно же, конечно. Поттер в его воспоминаниях по самые уши. Снейп уже забыл, когда последний раз был настолько зол, но, только выгнав Поттера, он понимает, что злится совсем не на него. А на Блэка, который мог, должен был остановить своего крестника, вытащить его, отвлечь, пусть даже под заклятьем, пусть даже сбросив его. Как угодно.

– Ты должен был сделать это, чего бы тебе это не стоило!

Он орет на Блэка, кровь стучится в висках, он ненавидит, ненавидит изо всех сил, и все те странные порывы забыты в этот момент. Он готов убить Блэка, он убьет его.

– Что я мог сделать, Снейп?

Снейп видит в серых глазах гордость, Блэк гордится Поттером, его бессовестным беспардонным любопытством.

– Ты мог сделать множество, сотни, тысячи вещей! – Он надвигается на Блэка, не обращая внимание на разницу в росте, на то, что Блэк сильнее и собраннее в этот момент. Ему все равно. – Ты мог отвлечь его, мог напугать, мог даже сказать ему что-нибудь! Но нет, зачем же! Зачем мешать Гарри, когда он шалит? Какая разница, если от его шалости пострадают другие люди? Ведь это же не первый раз они будут страдать, что же особенного в этом?

Снейп подходит вплотную, утыкаясь коленями в колени, прижимая Блэка к столу. Чистая ненависть моментально, в ту же секунду, превращается в желание, похоть, не менее чистую, бурлящую в крови. Снейп не понимает, как перемена могла произойти так быстро, так резко, но она происходит. И Блэк это чувствует, он хмурится и пытается отодвинуться, но отодвигаться, собственно, некуда, позади стол.

– Как я мог это сделать, ты же сам знаешь, Гарри не должен знать о том, что я тут. И отодвинься от меня, Снейп, еще дюйм и мне придется прикоснуться к тебе. Чтобы оттолкнуть, конечно.

Эта безумная, злая, знающая улыбка рвет Снейпа на части.

– А ты? Ты бы не меня хотел касаться сейчас, не так ли? Ты бы хотел, чтобы на моем месте был Поттер, верно, Блэк?  
– Оставь Джеймса в покое!  
– Я и не трогаю твоего Джеймса. Я говорю о Гарри, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Блэк, ну же, признайся. Я знаю, как ты на него смотришь. Печет, правда? Вот тут вот, – Снейп касается Блэка, кладет руку на сердце, потом плавно двигается к солнечному сплетению и спускается вниз, по животу и дальше, к напряженному члену. – Невозможно справиться с этим. Хочется подойти и прижать его, коснуться плеч, спины, чтобы он выдохнул изумленно. Сделать ему хорошо, да, Блэк? Так хорошо, как никто ему не сделает. Ведь он – самое дорогое, что у тебя осталось, и ничего другого тебе не нужно. Просто быть рядом с Гарри, с твоим Гарри.

Снейпа несет. Это исступленное отчаяние последних минут, он знает, что последних, и поэтому бьет посильнее, наотмашь, по больным местам. Чтобы Блэк запомнил, чтобы его хоть как-то зацепило. Он продолжает гладить член Блэка, не расстегивая джинсы, мягкими бережными движениями, которые так сильно отличаются от его резких острых слов. Блэк смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами. Он хочет спорить, но не может, и совсем даже не потому, что руки Снейпа делают все, как надо.

– И поэтому ты приходил сюда. Просто чтобы смотреть на него, чуть чаще, еще больше. Да?  
– Да, – хрипит Блэк снейповским рукам.  
– Твой мальчик, Блэк, он твой мальчик. Он – невинный ребенок, ты не прав был тогда, он невиннее всех нас, он ничего не понимает и никогда не поймет. И тебе остается только смотреть. И мечтать иногда, ночью, мечтать, как, – Снейпа прорывает, – как я мечтаю. Так же, как я, касаться себя тайком, незаметно, в полусне.

Снейп касается, гладит, трет ребром ладони, выдавливая из Блэка сжатые всхлипы.

– Представлять себе то, чего никогда не будет. Представлять себе его – представлять себе тебя, тут, представлять себе, что это ты. Ты касаешься меня, Блэк. Так, как хочешь касаться его – несильно, сильно, правильно.

Блэк уже явно не слышит, он запрокинул голову и смотрит в потолок, кадык дергается от судорожных сглатываний. Снейп наступает, нажимает, он сам на взводе, но не сейчас, потому что – вот оно, наконец-то. Хотя бы так, через обиду и злость, но получить свое, услышать, увидеть, почувствовать, как Блэк стискивается, сжимается, замирает – и опускается, выдыхает дрожащими губами.

В этот раз Снейп уходит сам, отворачиваясь почти мгновенно. Он не смотрит и знает, что Блэк не смотрит ему вслед. Просто выходит из кабинета и идет по коридору куда-то вперед, выше и выше по лестницам.  
И после этого наступает пустота. Вокруг Снейпа нет никого, пусть даже он посреди наполненной учениками школы, читает уроки, принимает отработки. Ни Лорд, ни Дамблдор, никто, не могут заставить его почувствовать реальность снова. Он плывет над ними всеми, ожидая неминуемого завершения вот сейчас, прямо сейчас. Это не усталость от жизни, нет, просто нет больше четвергов, Поттер не приходит больше, и за ним больше не приходит Блэк. Он видит его, конечно же, на собраниях, на двух последних собраниях. Но это все равно, что знать о существовании солнца и быть слепым. Блэк откровенно игнорирует, старательно обходит Снейпа, так же старательно, как его крестник делает это в школе. Они оба рядом, стоит лишь протянуть руку. Но Снейп не протягивает руку, потому что он уже делал это, дважды. И оба раза это оказалось ошибкой. Поэтому он продолжает плыть, ожидая. Пустота неожиданно возвращает его самому себе, он снова обретает ясность ума, только Снейпу кажется, цена несколько великовата, и если бы у него был выбор... Но выбора нет, и Поттер опять ломает ему все, своими бестолковыми намеками в кабинете у Амбридж – в кабинете у Дамблдора - и Снейпу опять приходится импровизировать, уходя от греха подальше, чтобы только не идти за ними, не видеть, не смотреть снова...  
О падении Блэка за Арку Снейпу рассказывает Дамблдор. Он говорит об этом вскользь, среди множества других – одержимый Гарри, Малфой, Долохов, раненные дети – слова «Блэк» и «смерть» проскальзывают почти незаметно, и Снейп не сразу объединяет их воедино, в одну короткую фразу. И даже тогда ему не сразу понятно – о чем, о ком речь. Он пытается понять, сосредоточиться, но директор говорит дальше, быстро и сухо. Снейпу не остается ничего другого, как воспринимать, кивать, отвечать на короткие вопросы, соглашаться с чем-то и обещать что-то. Он на самом деле отвлекается, потому что все слишком серьезно, чтобы думать сейчас о... О чем-то еще. Снейп закрывается сам от себя, собираясь весь снаружи, до вечера, до того момента, когда, войдя в кабинет, он утыкается взглядом в угол. И тогда Снейп понимает. Он понимает, что ему нужно сесть, куда-нибудь, и не куда-нибудь, а туда, где потертая кожа потеряла свой цвет, где поскрипывают ножки – сами по себе. Где... Он запинается о свои мысли, путается в своей мантии, падает на сиденье, ударяясь локтем о деревянный подлокотник. Пальцы опускаются по простым углам, находят медные кнопки, ногти цепляются за тоненькие желобки. Он бессмысленно поглаживает нагревающийся металл, повторяя круглую форму подушечкой пальца. Снейп чувствует только растерянность. И... Нет. Он чувствует злость, дикую, бешенную злость, заполняющую его до самых краев. Это так... Так по-блэковски, так просто, самый простой выход из тупика – наплевать на всех, сжимая челюсти, чтобы не выругаться, думает Снейп. Сделать так, как ему удобно, вот так – одним шагом, со смехом. Снейп знает, что Блэк смеялся, он смеялся часто, тоже назло Снейпу. Принять все, кроме самого главного, а это главное отбросить, легко, как ненужную вещь, как ерунду. Снейп уверен: Блэк решил уйти, потому что ему было слишком сложно признать, согласиться со всем этим, со Снейпом и с Поттером, наверное, с Поттером намного сложнее, и даже здесь Снейп опять оказывается неважным, той самой ерундой, досадной мелочью. Снейпа трясет, он пытается запахнуть мантию, но бесполезно, полы обернулись вокруг ножек стула, и он не может их распутать, потому что для этого ему придется оторвать пальцы от медных кнопок. Он думает о том, что тут всегда холодно, в этом углу кабинета, и Блэку наверняка было еще холоднее, чем Снейпу, а теперь ему будет совсем холодно, там, как будто там вечный сквозняк, как будто там есть ветер, как будто там вообще хоть что-нибудь есть, слабый неуверенный звук вздрагивает в комнате, и Снейп понимает, что это он всхлипнул, словно от холода, или может быть, от злости. Если люди могут всхлипывать от злости, и если бы он мог выбирать, то он бы не всхлипнул, а закричал Блэку в лицо, но он не может кричать, потому что для этого нужно встать, нужно отпустить ручки стула, нужно выйти из комнаты и увидеть Блэка.

fin


End file.
